


the gingers who waited

by driedvoices



Category: Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Kairi, sitting on a beach. Boys are stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gingers who waited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iki_teru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/gifts).



At this point, Kairi gets worried if a day goes by when something _doesn't_ fall out of the sky and crash land on the beach, so the blue telephone box that materializes next to her hardly elicits a reaction, and the loud, angry girl who falls out of it only merits a lazy stare. 

"I'm going to _strangle_ him," she swears with venom, brushing the sand from her knees. "Strangle him, let the bloody Cybermen kill him, then do it all over again." 

"Hi there," Kairi calls out, squinting against the sunlight. She throws a hand up in greeting. 

"Oh. Hello! Do you happen to know where I am? Or when?" 

Kairi frowns at her. "I don't follow? You're on Destiny Island." 

She snorts. "Good name for it." Kairi smiles at her weakly, without comprehension. The girl doesn't explain herself, but sits down next to Kairi and offers her hand. "I'm Amy, by the way. Seeing as how I just turned up uninvited on your planet."

"Kairi. And don't worry about it. Happens all the time."

"Blue police boxes materialize on the beach all the time here?"

"No, but we do get the occasional door where no door should be, portals to other worlds, people falling into the ocean like meteors. You know. That sort of thing."

Amy beams. "A woman after my own heart. So, with this whole raining people bit, you haven't happened to see the Doctor, have you? Scrawny, stupid hair, invisible eyebrows, talks a lot of rubbish?"

"'Fraid not," Kairi shakes her head. "I'll keep an eye out. Is he the one you're strangling?"

"Yes," Amy huffs, draws her knees up to her chest. "You'd think after we saved the world that many times, he'd trust me enough to not send me away just because the Daleks _might_ invade Earth and the Cybermen _might_ go to war with them over the entire eastern continent." 

"My two best friends are out fighting evil shadow monsters that eat people's hearts," Kairi offers. 

"Huh. Metaphorically or physically?"

Kairi scratches her nose. "Um. Kind of both?"

"Gross," Amy says in sympathy. "I expect they're think they're being noble or something, leaving poor little you here so you're not in harm's way, even though they're just twice as likely to get killed without you, right?"

"Hit the nail on the head."

"What're you doing here, then? Why don't you go find them?" 

"They took the gummi ship and left while I was in the bathroom," says Kairi, lips pursed. 

" _Low_ ," Amy winces, then asks, "What's a gummi ship?"

"It's kind of just a regular spaceship. Only gummi."

"Well," Amy says brightly, "I've got a spaceship!" She gestures over her shoulder to the blue box waiting patiently on the shore. 

"Amy."

"Yes?"

"That's a phone box."

"It's bigger on the inside," she assures her. "What do you say? We'll go track down our idiot friends and then grab dinner." 

"Are you sure?" Kairi asks, glancing doubtfully at the alleged spaceship. 

Amy waves off her concern. "Are you kidding? A couple of gingers in a TARDIS, what could go wrong?"

Kairi considers, casts a long, lingering look out at the far crashing waves. "I got nothing better to do," she shrugs, and lets Amy lead her into the phone box.


End file.
